


Welcome to the Team, Roman~ [Sanders Sides AU]

by em0_nem0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Sides, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, OC, Orignal character - Freeform, Plot Twist, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0_nem0/pseuds/em0_nem0
Summary: Roman is just fed up with how the others are acting.He's crushed over the fact that the person he likes, Logan, basically hates him. Until Deceit gives him an idea, why not turn into a dark side. That will sure make Logan realize what he's missing and want him.But is Roman trusting Deceit and going through with this be a mistake?You'll find out soon!--------------------------------This is just something I came up with by myself one night when I was tired haha. So, it's not that good so sorry about that.A real name for the fic will be here soon.All characters are not mine and are Thomas Sanders.
Relationships: Logince, Moxiety, demus - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Welcome to the Team, Roman~ [Sanders Sides AU]

Third Person POV:  
  
"I cannot believe them!" Roman whisper shouted as he slammed his door and now sitting on his bed. 'They both know that I don't like it when they are being very affectionate with each other, especially since they know my secret!' Roman angrily thought to himself.  
  
This is Roman Sanders. He is Thomas Sanders' creativity! His hopes and dreams, he is so amazing some would call him a prince. Everyone except his opposite, Logan. Unlike Roman, Logan was calm, organized, smart, and logical. Well, Roman was logical but not as much as logic himself. He can't stand their constant bickering, and how they can never agree on anything. Roman just wants to get along with the other side, but he probably never will.  
  
All of this, Roman's feelings and actions towards Logan, is because he loves him. Just when Roman thought their relationship had been going swell, Logan threw a piece of paper at Roman's eye, all since Roman was being too annoying. "God damn-it!" he yelled at himself.  
  
Roman held onto his head aggressively, pulling on his hair to try to prevent the tears in his eyes from falling. It was pointless. Everything at this point in Roman's life was pointless. He just wanted the pain to go away, to make it stop. He never fully fit in with his fellow sides, he was always the one who was looked at in a weird way. Either he had accidentally made a rude comment or acted too full of himself, he always messed up somehow. Roman always feels crushed when he can see the disappointment on his famILY's faces, he just wanted someone to not be disappointed in him. Someone to be proud.  
  
~Knock, knock. Knockty-knock~  
  
Holy shit, Roman mumbled under his breath as he heard Deceit knocking. "Roman? May I /not/ come in?" The snake like side asked through the door. Roman tried to answer but couldn't. He was crying so hard it was too painful to speak.  
  
"Roman? I /don't/ know you're in there. I just want to talk with you. Is now a good time or," Deceit said trailing off at the end indication he wasn't sure what was going on. Once again Roman tried to answer even though he knew he couldn't and accidentally let out a loud sob. Deceit, having heard the sob, immediately went into Roman's room and saw the sobbing side.  
  
Roman, having heard the door open, looked up and met Deceit's eyes for a split second before putting his head back down, sobbing harder now. Deceit gave him a sympathetic look as he 'slithered' over to the sad side. Surprisingly, Deceit was pretty good at comforting people, since when Virgil was a dark side, he took his arm and put it around the others back and started to rum circles onto it. Deceit even started to whisper calming things to Roman like 'It's okay Roman, you're okay,' 'Roman I'll always be here for you,' 'If you ever need to talk, I'm available, always.'  
  
Roman, still crying, looked up at the snake like side. "I actually do want to talk with you about something," Roman mumbled, but loud enough for Deceit to hear. Intrigued, Deceit signaled for Roman to go on. "I-I just am tired of all of this. The pain. The guilt. The fear. I just want it to go away, I just want to go away," Roman continued with saying.  
  
Deceit hesitated, thinking on if now would be a good time. He said it was. "Well you know Roman," Deceit started with which got Roman's attention, "I /totally don't/ have a way to help you out," Deceit continued with.  
  
Roman was now full ears and looking at Deceit, intrigued with what he was saying. "You could /never/," Deceit started with, "become a Light side." Roman sat there deep in though.  
"I-I could do that?" Roman asked. Deceit shook his head slightly.  
  
"Well, I mean, Virgil /didn't/ become a light side. I think the same should /not/ apply to you, just in reverse."  
  
Roman, looking up at Deceit, stood up. "Sigh, if I'll be treated with respect, I don't see why not," Roman said extending out his hand to Deceit. Shocked that he didn't have to do much convincing, Deceit stood up as well and shook Roman's hand. With an evil grin on his face, Deceit said, "Welcome to the team, Roman."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello!  
> This isn't that good, believe me I know, but I really like the idea and some of you guys did too. This is chapter one and I'm currently writing chapter two. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you peeps soon. Peace!


End file.
